Sonny With A Chance Season 3
by SWACfreak
Summary: What would have happened if Demi stayed. How Sonny leaves and Chad replaces her.


As Sonny logged onto Facechum, she scrolled down her page looking through her page. This year was very short and made Sonny reflect on the year. The only thing that was bugging her was how was she going to tell her friends the truth?

FaceChum

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe: <strong>FINALLY preformed at the Patio! :)

**Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Mel Winters and Tawni Hart like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe <strong>and** Mel Winters **are now friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe <strong>went from "in a relationship" to "single".

* * *

><p><strong>Nico Harris: <strong>You can't spell Marshal without Ma! :)

**Sonny Monroe likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe: <strong>I sang with Joe Jonas! Best. Night. Ever!

**Tawni Hart, Nico Harris and 100 others like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad Dylan Cooper: <strong>Eventful few days, right? It was worth it though. xxx 3

**Sonny Monroe likes this.**

**Sonny Monroe: **You: "It's like a weight had been lifted." Me:"I think thats what you call a table!" x

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **Sooo heavy! x

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe: <strong>Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad...damn that catchy song :/

**Chad Dylan Cooper likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe: <strong>Sorry Zora Lancaster!

**Zora Lancaster likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe <strong>and** Chad Dylan Cooper **are in a relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe <strong>wrote on** Nico Harris' **wall:_**"If Chaz was not broken I could have raised money for charity on Celebrity First Mate!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe <strong>went from "in a relationship" to "single".

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe: <strong>Who knew it was easy to trick 5 people? ;)

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **That was "Not Cool" ~ Sicky Vicky :) x

**Tawni Hart: **That was "Not Funny" ~ Tawni Hart

**Nico Harris: **Haha...not funny

**Zora Lancaster: **Sonny, that was "Not Cool" quoting the character you played, Sicky Vicky!

**Tawni Hart: **Haha...Zora thats funny! Shows us why you're on _So Random!_

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **How's that possible? SAME JOKE :O

**Sonny Monroe: **Guys stop fighting. This is what I was trying to stop!

* * *

><p><strong>Chad Dylan Cooper: <strong>Your more important :) x x x 3

**Sonny Monroe likes this.**

**Sonny Monroe: **Even more important than the million fans? x

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **Way more important :) x

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe: <strong>These past few days were hell...but it ended really good...back in LA and back from the drama! :)

**Chad Dylan Cooper, Tawni Hart, Grady Mitchell and Nico Harris like this.**

**Grady Mitchell: **The cake was good...:)

**Zora Lancaster: **I will never be a good detective :'(

**Nico Harris: **Chad and his fortune cookies...haha! Grady is sooo right! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe <strong>and** Chad Dylan Cooper **are in a relationship.

**Tawni Hart: **I'm going to get sick...

**Nico Harris: **We won't forgive you for this!

**Zora Lancaster: **Why?

**Grady Mitchell: **And on Pizza Night! :'(

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **Get used to it Randoms!

* * *

><p><strong>Grady Mitchel: <strong>Thank you so much! :)

**Sonny Monroe likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe: <strong>I loved Chad Dylan Cooper's hair curlers :)

**Nico Harris, Tawni Hart, Zora Lancaster and Grady Mitchell like this.**

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **It's for HAPPY HAIR!

**Sonny Monroe: **You won't go bald! You're 17!

* * *

><p><strong>Tawni Hart: <strong>Hey Candyface! :D

**Nico Harris, Zora Lancaster, Chady Dylan Cooper, Grady Mitchell and 5 other people like this.**

**Sonny Monroe: **I hate you

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe: <strong>My name may be short but I'm living large. We're the Real Princesses of New Jersey!

**Zora Lancaster and Tawni Hart like this.**

**Zora Lancaster: **With all the beauty rest I get, is it any wonder why I'm so hot?

**Tawni Hart: **If the slipper fits, you too can be a princess!

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **Even me? Lol :P

**Sonny Monroe: **No, just no Chad...

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **Good!

**Sonny Monroe: **Good!

**Tawni Hart: **SHUTUP! :(

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe: <strong>Singing on _So Random! _was scary but worth it. :)

**Nico Harris, Tawni Hart and Grady Mitchell like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Monroe: <strong>Back in LA & back to _So Random!_ with my friends! Walk-A-Thon for books wasn't successful but we stopped SPS! Now I can wear my Mommy Jeans :D

**Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Connie Monroe and 3 others like this.**

**Tawni Hart: **Your welcome :)

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **It's all because of Chaddy!

**Sonny Monroe: **The doctor in your dream was right! You have LBS. So go read a book :P

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **Fine!

**Sonny Monroe: **Fine!

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **Good!

**Sonny Monroe: **Good!

**Tawni Hart: **We have to go through this in real life & now on Facechum? SHUTUP!

**Nco Harris, Grady Mitchell and Zora Lancaster like this.**


End file.
